


Winter Break

by kampix



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fight, cuties in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team enjoys a moment of peace during a snowy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a really lovely drawing seen on tumblr, though I can't seem to be able to find it right now. Then again, there can't be that many drawings about these guys in a snowball fight so you'll probably know it's the right one if you ever stumble accross it.

The TARDIS materialised in a snowy field, it's three occupants slowly getting out of the blue box as they took in the view. The Doctor looked at the snow covered landscape and walked around with childlike excitement. His companions, Jamie and Victoria, acted rather more cautiously as they had noticed on quite a few occasions that they usually ended up in trouble no matter where they arrived.

"Couldnae we land somewhere warmer?" Jamie grumbled, feeling the cold wind already numbing his legs. 

"Don't you like winter, Jamie?" The Doctor asked him, tracing doodles in the snow with his shoes.

"Well I think it's lovely. Everything around us sparkles, like thousands of shiny stars. And it even looks peaceful too." Victoria nodded to herself and sighed contentedly, apparently relieved they had landed somewhere safe.

"Oh, aye ah think it's fine, jus' dinnae care much abou' it."

Right when he'd finished his sentence, something cold hit him in the face, hindering his vision. In a heartbeat, he held his dirk in his right hand, ready to face his assaillant and he looked around him in a hurry, ready to defend the three of them. A bit further away, the Doctor and Victoria giggled, as snow slowly started melting on the boy's face, and only then did he realise where the attack had come from.

"Oh ah see, so that's how it is, now is it?"

He put his blade back in its sheath while rapidly approching the pair of them, and before Victoria could react, shoved a bit of snow down the neck of her winter coat. She froze instantly, her expression changing rapidly as the ice melted down on her back. 

For a second Jamie wondered if his action hadn't been a bit too harsh, but a devious grin on the girl's face stopped him from worrying and he made to take a step back. He'd been too late though, as Victoria was already shoving him face first in the icy field. Unfortunately for the Doctor, he'd been right in Jamie's path and so they both ended up in a heap on the ground, unable to get up as they both clinged to the other for support each time they fell back in the snow.

Victoria couldn't help but laugh at the scene and soon all of them were joining in. Then, as the pair finally managed to stay upright and chased after their friend for retribution, Jamie thought that maybe winter wasn't that bad if you had people to enjoy it with.


End file.
